leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-180.241.133.242-20121128124052/@comment-218.186.15.10-20121128152633
I'd say Jayce first, Diana, then Zed/Kha in that order of viability. Right now, Jayce is one of the best solo top laners in the game, due to his ability to trade huge amounts of damage before knocking the enemy back, as well as providing huge utility for his team. He also has god-like poke with his EQ combo - during sieges at enemy towers, a good Jayce will constantly wear down the enemy with constant pokes, each dealing literally 300-400+ damage depending on your items and the enemy's armor. His E in cannon stance also acts like a mini Shurelya's and is great for initiation/disengage. Diana is like a "titanium-coated cannon", as I've heard someone said before. With a decent amount of HP and AP, Diana is a deadly caster who can last long enough in the middle of the enemy team to burst important targets down, thanks to her shield. Her burst is really strong due to her Q and double R combo, as well as the AoE from her W and passive. Her E is really strong, and a good E can pull enemies in and set up a good Amumu/Malphite ult, potentially helping to catch all 5 members of the opposing team. Zed... well, I love his heavy harass playstyle. Being an energy champion, Zed can constantly lay down harass with his Q, as well as land some long ranged harass with W. However, his Q is sadly rather dodgeable at times, and his burst is only really good mid-late game. Don't get me wrong, once Zed gets enough items, a good ult + comboing of your other skills and AA will lead to crazy amounts of damage, but his lvl 6 ult is quite weak. Plus most of his damage comes from it anyway, so the only way you'll really kill someone is when your ult is up (heavy ult reliance). Another issue is that if someone stuns/slows you right after you ult, then you're potentially wasting almost 50% of the damage you could have potentially done. Armor is also an issue, and often times you'll be nothing but a mild annoyance to tanks, even with your ult. Kha'zix - I'm kinda on the fence with this. You could look around on the Kha'zix page, but after playing around with him quite a bit, I feel that he's kinda reliant on getting his enemies isolated. Most of Kha's damage lies in his Q, which sadly becomes much weaker when enemies are close to each other. He's still really fun though, and his evolved W makes for REALLY good poke; hell, it does both magic and physical damage too, and slows enemies as long as you can keep your passive going. Plus, his evolved E (his leap), has crazy range. You can chase and escape really, really well with his leap ability, plus it will refresh on kills and assists. Basically, if you want to secure wins, Jayce and Diana are good choices, but I feel that Jayce is slightly better (personal opinion though :/ ). Zed and Kha'zix are fun assassins that thrive especially well in lower level play, but are lacking when it comes to competitive viability.